Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Story 2 in my Cao-Cao/Cai Wenji trilogy. After saving Cai Wenji from Li Jue and Guo Si; Cao-Cao prepares to expand his power, ready to face more threats as he builds his strength, meanwhile Cai Wenji struggles to rebuild her life after everything that happened to her while captive. Both of them also struggle with their growing feelings as things become more complicated.
1. Moments of Calm

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 1 of my Dynasty Warriors story, sequel to Strength to Change the Land, second story in my Cao-Cao/Cai Wenji trilogy, a story that is a long time coming, anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and it's characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Moments of Calm**

Following the conquest of Tianshui, the defeat of Li Jue and Guo Si, the warlord Cao-Cao had spent time securing the lands under his control. Due to the still lingering instability in the region, Cao-Cao had yet to secure any control over that specific region, but he had people there pacifying the land at the moment.

' _It has been a difficult journey, and it's nowhere near finished yet...'_ Cao-Cao reflect as he sat in his office. _'What happens next is something that we must consider carefully, especially as my forces continue to grow.'_

He had recruited many new soldiers and more officers, military and civil, however he knew, throughout the land there was still chaos and the people were desperate. What was needed was strength, and that was what he had to provide.

Deciding that he would have to determine his next direction soon, he stood from his chair and left the office, sending word to two of his advisors to talk and form their plans. He soon met with Guo Jia and Xun Yu.

Bowing Guo Jia greeted him first. "My Lord."

Nodding Cao-Cao pondered briefly. "We have much to discuss; before we can determine our own plans, we must know the plans of others. We hold the Emperor in our protective custody and have Luoyang, Xuchang and Changan under our control, but still...that's only the first step."

"I agree, prominent and important though each city is, and indeed the Emperor himself, that isn't everything." Guo Jia replied.

Also nodding Xun Yu agreed.

So, with all of them sitting down, Cao-Cao got right to the point.

"So, I must know the state of things in the land, what do we know?"

Clearing his throat Xun Yu began to explain. "Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan are continuing to fight each other. Yuan Shao holds the advantage, in addition, perhaps fearing he would join Gongsun Zan, Yuan Shao attacked and defeated Zhang Yang."

"So, Yuan Shao now holds Bing Province too...he's nearly conquered all the land North of the Yellow River." Cao-Cao surmised.

Nodding Xun Yu continued. "Yes My Lord, in addition, Zhang Xiu and his forces, the last remnants of those who once served Dong Zhuo but who have now gone their own way, have occupied Wan Castle."

Cao-Cao pondered this, stroking his beard. "Interesting, well, that's something to keep an eye on."

The strategists agreed and continued to pour over the map, using coloured plaques to indicated different armies, all to illustrate the changes they were discussing.

Narrowing his eyes at Xu Province, Cao-Cao queried. "What of Tao Qian...I still have much to settle with him."

Guo Jia shook his head. "I am sorry, my Lord. But Tao Qian is dead."

"So, my vengeance for my father's death is denied." Cao-Cao snarled.

"I'm afraid so, My Lord." Guo Jia replied; shaking his head. "Upon his death Tao Qian bequeathed the lands of Xu to Liu Bei."

Cao-Cao sighed and knew there was no point on dwelling on it, he'd just have to be ready for the new situation that had been presented to him now.

Standing up he spoke swiftly to the two strategists.

"Very well; spread the word, I want all our armies to be prepared and ready to act at a moment's notice." He ordered.

Both bowing the duo left to do just that. Meanwhile, Cao-Cao left his dwelling, heading out into the city. He observed his surroundings as he did so, watching the people around him.

Ever since he had taken charge of Xuchang, the discipline had improved immensely and crime had drastically fallen. He had done his utmost to emulate this in the other cities under his control. It was then he spotted someone in particular. It was Lady Cai Wenji.

' _It was thanks to her that I was able to conquer Tianshui, but...'_ He reflected. _'The poor woman suffering greatly at the hands of those animals...She...'_

He couldn't help but feel sympathy for her; and a strange other sensation too.

He was startled by this. _'What is this...what am I...could, no, that is ridiculous, besides, I shouldn't think that way.'_

He had a sneaking suspicion as to what the thoughts he had just pushed away were. But he had to remind himself, he was married, he shouldn't be having thoughts like that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Uneasy Times

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 2 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Shadow390: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well we can only wait and see :) Hmm, well, I think you might be looking a bit more into it than was really there. There wasn't actually anything in depth, but I do understand where you're coming from and wholly agree :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Uneasy Times**

Taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of the sun; Cai Wenji smiled to herself. It felt good to finally be able to relax as she now spent time in the new capital of Xuchang.

She shuddered however at the memory. _'But I'm still not able to...at night I still suffer.'_

She still had nightmares about the horrors and suffering she endured at the hands of Li Jue, Guo Si and their men while captive.

' _I still; I still feel them, their hands on me as they, they...'_ She inhaled shakily. _'Don't think about it, you...you survived, that's what matters.'_

So, pulling herself together as best she could; she resumed her walk. It was then she spotted someone and stopped.

She bit her lip upon seeing him. _'Lord Cao-Cao, I never, I wonder what he's doing out here, I thought he'd be busy?'_

She knew Cao-Cao had been tirelessly campaigning for efficiency, in all the lands under his control. Cai Wenji couldn't help but smile upon seeing him; it had been Cao-Cao and his forces that saved her from her captors.

' _He; if it wasn't for him, I'd still be...Lord Cao-Cao...'_ She thought to herself, before realizing. _'What, what is wrong with me, what am I doing, thinking?'_

She was startled to realize she was blushing. She knew Cao-Cao had saved her, but still, to be reacting this way; it was unseemly for a lady, even a ruined one such as she.

She composed herself, unable to believe she was even thinking that way.

' _He saved me yes, but, after everything I've been through, that's the last thing I should...'_ She told herself.

It took a while but she was able to calm herself and was composed once more. All the same, she couldn't help but wonder about Cao-Cao and his recent activities. She knew that, since taking the Emperor under his protection, Cao-Cao had been hard at work. However the remaining warlords were still fighting and the chaos still continued.

She pondered for a moment. _'If anyone can bring an end to the Chaos however, it's Lord Cao-Cao, I'm sure of it.'_

She was still lost in thought, when she found herself, much to her surprise, face to face with Cao-Cao.

"L-Lord Cao-Cao."

He too was startled. "My Lady."

She quickly tried to calm down, suddenly feeling flustered. "I...I'm sorry, I just..."

"It is fine, I was lost in thought, I didn't expect to run into anyone." He said as reassuringly as he could.

She nodded. "I, yes, of course. Me too."

There was an awkward pause, during which time, Cai Wenji couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, considering what she had just been thinking. But she managed to remain calm.

"My Lady, are you, well...after everything that happened to you?" He asked, concerned.

She smiled lightly, actually touched. "I, yes thank you, my Lord. I am fine, thank you."

He nodded and after another pause, during which she considered her worries.

' _I can't believe I actually was feeling that...he's married after all, such thoughts shouldn't have even entered my head.'_ She fretted. "My Lord, I am concerned; from what I've heard, the land is still in turmoil...so much is still going on?"

He nodded and replied calmly. "I understand your fears, My Lady, do not worry. I am aware of all these troubles and already I have spoken with the Emperor. There are still many battles to come; but each one will bring us that much closer...There is hope."  
"I...I hope so." She replied softly.

There was a brief moment of peace between them. Unfortunately it was not to last. For at that moment the heard rapid footsteps and then Xiahou Yuan arrived.

"My Lord; all our scouts have returned." He cried out. "We've got urgent news."

Cao-Cao nodded and turned to Cai Wenji again. "I must go now My Lady, we will speak again."

She nodded, silently hoping that to be the case. Cao-Cao quickly followed Xiahou Yuan as they made their way to his palace, ready for whatever the news that had arrived may be. He sensed that once again, battle was drawing near.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Emerging Threats

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 3 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews:**

 **Wlfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Emerging Threats**

Arriving at the council chambers, Cao-Cao approached the head of the room. He looked around, on both sides of the room, his officers had lined up, ready to deliver news, receive orders and carry out any further instructions. Reaching his place, he sat down.

"Be seated."

They all bowed and sat. He carefully observed them, his military officers were lined up on one side, the civil officers on the other side.

Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan; Xu Huang; Dian Wei; Xu Zhu; Yue Jin; Li Dian; Yu Jin, Cao Ren and Man Chong for the military side.

While on the civil side he had Xun Yu; Xun You, Guo Jia, Cheng Yu, Mao Jie and Liu Ye.

He nodded, satisfied. "Good, we're all here. So, what news?"

Xun You stood up, bowed and explained. "Concerning news, my Lord, the son of the late Sun Jian, Sun Ce has left Yuan Shu's service and built his power. He has now conquered all the lands of Jiangdong."

"I have heard of Sun Ce, a brash young man, but with talent; capable...charismatic too." Cao-Cao replied.

There was whispering from the others at that then, finally Liu Ye spoke up.

"Lord Cao-Cao, this make Sun Ce dangerous...he could be a grave threat to us if left unchecked." He looked around at the other officers and continued. "He must be declared such a threat, speak to the Emperor, insist he call Sun Ce to task."

There were nods and a few murmurs of assent from the others. All, Cao-Cao noted, except Guo Jia.

Waiting for things to Quiet down, Cao-Cao smiled lightly.

"Everyone, it seems we are not all of one mind. I am curious, to see if your thoughts align with mine, Guo Jia?" He queried.

All eyes turned to Guo Jia who smiled and shrugged. "Liu Ye, namely Sun Ce a threat is not a smart move. For, as our lord said, he is, amongst other things, brash. That would assuredly mark him as an enemy. Something we don't need right now is more enemies."

There was an uncomfortable pause at this, before finally Xiahou Yuan asked.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Speak with the Emperor and instead declare Sun Ce Marquis of Wu and grant him the title Governor of Yang Province." Guo Jia replied. "Thus you can secure that corner of the empire and win Sun Ce's friendship in the process."

Cao-Cao laughed and nodded. "Excellent, just as I hoped to hear."

This drew shock from several of the others, but, with Guo Jia's explanation they could see where he was coming from and agreed whole heartedly with this suggestion.

"Excellent, we shall issue just such a proclamation as soon as we are done here." Cao-Cao remarked. "Now, we must be ready to see to any further threats; especially if we are to stop them as they emerge, before they become serious threats."

That brought more whispers, especially as it was clear something was troubling them all. Two especially seemed agitated, Cao Ren and Cheng Yu.

It was just as Cao-Cao expected, obviously there was trouble.

"I see my words reflect on issues that you wish to bring to my attention, very well, what troubles you all?" He queried.

After sharing a quick look with Cheng Yu, Cao Ren spoke up first.

"There are stirrings in Wan Castle, my Lord, Zhang Xiu has rallied his men, we fear he may be attempting to attack." He explained.

Cao-Cao nodded. "That is possible, we'll have to take care of this, before he gets too strong."

Cheng Yu then spoke up. "In addition to that, Yuan Shu has got his hands on the Imperial Seal."

"It was believed Sun Jian found it at Luoyang before the alliance against Dong Zhuo collapsed." Cao-Cao remarked.

"Yes, it must have passed to his son; Sun Ce must have entrusted it to Yuan Shu in return for troops to launch his attack on Jiangdong." Cheng Yu remarked. "Now Sun Ce has severed all ties with Yuan Shu and for good cause. Yuan Shu has committed treason against Emperor Xian, he is using the seal to declare himself Emperor."

Glaring Cao-Cao sighed. "The man is an arrogant fool; this will be his undoing. We know what a lot of the other Lords are currently doing, is Yuan Shu doing much else?"

"Apart from boasting and demanding submission from all, no." Cheng Yu replied.

Satisfied with this, Cao-Cao replied at once. "Very well; we will leave Yuan Shu for now...he will bury himself at this rate. Let us focus on Zhang Xiu for now."

They all bowed, accepting this and the council meeting was called to an end.

* * *

So it was Cao-Cao memorialised the throne and the Emperor issues an Imperial Edict declaring Sun Ce Marquis of Wu and Governor of Yang Province, as well as making him General Who Attacks Rebels. Word was also sent to Liu Bei in Xu Province with the intention of surrounding Yuan Shu with enemies, so the man would have no rest.

' _Although there might be difficulties...Lu Bu is under Liu Bei's protection...Yet Yuan Shu intends to have his son marry Lu Bu's daughter.'_ Cao-Cao mused. _'That will be something to look into...after we deal with Zhang Xiu.'_

With that he turned his attention back to his army as they continued to make their preparations for the upcoming battle. He stopped however, concerned when he saw, amongst the camp followers, a familiar face, Cai Wenji.

' _Is it truly wise for her to be here...'_ He wondered.

He shook his head, he knew the sort of person she was, this had been her decision. All he could do was respect it; so he went to finish preparations himself and before long, he and his army were marching to Wan Castle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Battle of Wan Castle - Part 1

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 4 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Shadow390: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, Wei and Wu at any rate. Well, she won't be doing much in this battle, but, later battles she'll have a role to play.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Battle of Wan Castle – Part 1**

Battle had come swiftly when they approached Wan Castle. Zhang Xiu's forces however, while preparing to attack, had not been expecting one and were caught off guard. Luckily they recovered quickly and Zhang Xiu also sent out reinforcements.

However their luck soon ran out, Cao-Cao's forces were just too strong, Cao-Cao himself took to the battlefield and with Dian Wei and Xu Zhu at his side, was untouchable as they cut through countless soldiers. Watching this from the castle walls, Zhang Xiu panicked.

"We...we can't keep this up, at this rate, we'll be..." He stammered.

He turned desperately to the man standing by his side; Jia Xu.

"Well, isn't there something we can do?"

Jia Xu shrugged and smirked. "Well, we could always...surrender."  
"What?!"

"Oh, and be sure to do so...humbly, then leave the rest, to me." Jia Xu added; still smirking.

With that the strategist walked away from the walls, leaving Zhang Xiu in an even bigger panic. In the end, he saw no other option and fearfully sent word out, calling his army back and pleading surrender.

To his relief it was accepted and he opened the gates, there he stood, along with Jia Xu and another officer, Huche'er. They all bowed as Cao-Cao approached, riding through the gates.

As a show of good faith, he had left the vast majority of his forces some distance from the castle, forming camp. He himself only entered Wan Castle with a handful of troops, Dian Wei, Cao Ang and Cao Anmin.

As they rode through the gates, Jia Xu leaned closer to Huche'er and whispered to him.

"See that giant bald man riding alongside Cao-Cao, that's Dian Wei." He explained. "He's the one we really need to watch out for."

Nodding Huche'er replied. "Leave it to me."

So it was that Cao-Cao, Dian Wei were invited to attend a feast, hosted by Zhang Xiu. Cao Ang and Cao Anmin were elsewhere in the castle, with the troops.

"I am pleased my surrender was accepted." Zhang Xiu said with a smile.

Cao-Cao nodded. "Indeed, I confess you worried a lot of people with this...uprising. But so long as you remain true to the Han Emperor; we can overlook it."

While the drink was going around and this talk was happening, Huche'er crept into the room and approached cautiously. With the utmost effort not to make a sound, he managed to take Dian Wei's axe and slip out of the room with it. Seeing this Zhang Xiu knew it was nearly time.

"Please, continue to enjoy the banquet, I will return shortly. I will make sure the servants continue to bring the wine." He said quickly, leaving.

Thinking nothing of it at the time, Cao-Cao and Dian Wei continued to enjoy the feasts. That was, until they smelled smoke and heard the distinctive crackling of fire. It also became clear they were the only ones left in the room.

Immediately getting to their feet they realized their predicament.

"Fire, a trap!" Dian Wei cried out. "That weasel Zhang Xiu was faking it!"

Cao-Cao glared, drawing his sword. "We must escape, Dian Wei…!"

"At once, my Lord...what?!" Dian Wei replied, before realizing the problem.

Cao-Cao paused too, worried as well, they had just discovered the disappearance of Dian Wei's axe.

"Of all the…!" He growled but shook his head.

Leading the way, despite not having a weapon, Dian Wei began to escort Cao-Cao out of the burning dwelling. Outside they found themselves surrounded by soldiers.

"There he is, get him!"

They closed in, narrowing his eyes, Cao-Cao wasted no time and cut down three that dared get near him. Dian Wei meanwhile proved himself just as dangerous without a weapon, as he seized two men at once and crushed them in his grasp, before throwing them into another group that was approaching.

Grabbing several daggers that had been dropped he began throwing them, striking true and killing one of the enemy with each throw. Cao-Cao expertly cut his way through the group and he and Dian Wei escaped the press, panicked by this the soldiers pulled back.

Grabbing a dropped spear Dian Wei continued to lead his Lord out of the way as the flames continued to rage.

"We must find Cao Ang and Cao Anmin." Cao-Cao warned.

Dian Wei looked around, glowering. "They must still be trapped amongst the flames...wait, My Lord, there!"

Approaching them, backed up by several troops was Huche'er, armed with Dian Wei's axe.

Raising the axe, Huche'er charged in.

"You will die here, Cao-Cao!" He bellowed.

Trying to attack Cao-Cao, Huche'er left himself open and before he could finish the attack, Dian Wei impaled him through the heart with the spear.

Quickly reclaiming his axe, Dian Wei and Cao-Cao continued to fight through the enemy forces. The flames however were still spreading and now they were encountering traps, sadly they found Cao Anmin, already dead, killed by just one such trap.

"My nephew gave his life, fighting...my son..." Cao-Cao began worriedly.

Dian Wei then saw him. "My Lord, there."

Cao Ang rode towards them, swiftly dismounting Shadow Runner he spoke; seeing Cao-Cao had been injured in the arm during the battle.

"Father quickly, take my horse; Dian Wei, you must help me lead my father to safety!" He cried.

They both nodded and Cao-Cao quickly mounted the horse, meanwhile, Dian Wei and Cao Ang fought together, defeating any officers that got in their path. But then it happened.

They were approaching the front gates of the castle, Dian Wei had managed to force them open, escape was at hand. Then Cao Ang cried out, falling to the ground dead, numerous arrows in his back.

"My Son!" Cao-Cao cried, pulling up the horse.

Dian Wei turned too, both of them shocked. Then they saw the archers and, standing there, smirking at them, was Jia Xu.

Remaining behind the archers, Jia Xu casually gestured towards the two warriors.

"Lord Cao-Cao, leaving so soon?"

Dian Wei shook his head and spoke at once. "My Lord, run, I will hold them off!"

"Don't let them get away!" Jia Xu ordered. "Fire!"

At once the archers let loose a volley but, forcing Cao-Cao's horse to move out of range, Dian Wei ensured his lord was protected, at the cost of being struck by several arrows himself.

"Dian Wei!"

Grimacing and forcing himself upright, Dian Wei shook his head.

"Go, my Lord, the land still needs you." He choked out. "Get to the others; I; I will not let any of them follow!"

Cao-Cao bowed his head but then, did as Dian Wei requested and rode out of the castle, heading for the camp. Dian Wei turned and, seeing more soldiers approaching, trying to pursue. Dian Wei reacted at once, killing any who got close, despite his wounds.

"But how…?" Jia Xu gasped in shock. "He's riddled with arrows...urgh, fire!"

Another volley struck and Dian Wei cried out; but then continued to fight, even though now he could barely get off his knees. This brought more shock and fear into Jia Xu and the men gathered. Even when his axe broke, Dian Wei continued to fight, grabbing a fallen sword to kill any who came near.

When _that_ broke he resorted to using the bodies of the fallen as clubs. At least until a third arrow volley struck and finally he fell down, unmoving. But after what they had witnessed, the men were too afraid it was a trick and so dared not get close.

As such, they did not pursue Cao-Cao who made it back to his camp at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Battle of Wan Castle - Part 2

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 5 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belongs to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Battle of Wan Castle – Part 2**

The atmosphere in Cao-Cao's camp was one of gloom and depression. While Cao-Cao had successfully returned, it was with a heavy heart and soon, news of Dian Wei's death and what had happened in the carnage at Wan Castle. While still trying, with some success at least to go about their duties, the soldiers were still mourning.

Within the commanders tent, Cao-Cao and his officers all sat in council. Cao-Cao sat at the head of the table, slumped in his seat as Cai Wenji worked on bandaging his wound. The other officers all sat, some openly weeping, others in stunned silence.

All of them were lost, forlorn, unsure what to do now they had lost the stalwart Dian Wei, a man who had not only been Cao-Cao's bodyguard, but a good friend to so many of them.

"How could this have…?" Li Dian whispered. "What do we do, now…?"

There was no answer, they all remained locked in despair; at least, until a voice cut through the tent.

"Stop it!"

They turned to see Xu Zhu entering the tent; he looked uncharacteristically serious; before his expression brightened.

He then remarked. "Dian Wei wouldn't want us to sit around mourning him. He'd say our time could be better spent, helping Lord Cao-Cao."

The words struck a cord and they all forced themselves to get back on track.

Glaring, Xiahou Yuan snarled. "Curse that Jia Xu, he'll pay for this. I'll tear him apart with my own hands…!"

"Enough, Yuan." Xiahou Dun hissed; before turning and asking. "What are your orders, cousin?"

Standing up, Cao-Cao's expression was ice. "Advance, tear Wan Castle to the ground, stone by stone if necessary."

With a shout the army stood and soon, they were ready to begin.

The initial charge met the first wave of Zhang Xiu's men. Urged on by revenge for Dian Wei and taking the enemy by surprise as they hadn't been expecting the enemy to have the will to fight.

"Tear them down, destroy every last one of them!" Cao-Cao demanded.

He stopped however as Guo Jia rode up next to him. "My Lord, I am aware of the...charged emotions at the moment; but we must be calm about this, or we'll be destroyed."  
Cao-Cao paused. "But...Dian Wei..."

"We can still avenge him, without losing control of ourselves. Rally your men together again, do not pursue the retreating enemy forces." Guo Jia replied. "They are trying to draw us into the castle and the rest of the army refuses to advance from within the castle. It's obviously a trap of some sort."

Cao-Cao paused; he knew Guo Jia was talking sense; so he called out the orders, which, despite the shock and surprise, were followed, his army gathered.

"Cousin; we let them get away!" Xiahou Dun fumed. "We need to..."

"We will avenge Dian Wei; but not by recklessly destroying ourselves...Guo Jia suspects a trap...We must be smart about this; I should have seen that right away." Cao-Cao explained.

Nodding Guo Jia then spoke. "We need to figure out what the enemy is waiting for...Hmm, those garrisons over there...they're a little, too still; we should scout them out first."  
So, while leaving the main body of the army to threaten the castle, Cao-Cao led Guo Jia and Xiahou Dun and their units towards the trio of garrisons.

Sure enough, as they entered the first garrison, they found a selection of ambush troops; all of them shocked at being found out.

"What, but, how…?" The officer in charge, one they recognized as Cai Mao, cried out.

Guo Jia smirked. "Ah, now it makes sense; reinforcement from Liu Biao, quickly, deal with them."

Xiahou Dun charged forwards and clashed with Cai Mao; blocking a spear strike he struck out with his Podao. Cai Mao growled as he received a slash to his side. Meanwhile Cao-Cao and Guo Jia began fighting off the enemy troops. Xiahou Dun however quickly overpowered Cai Mao and forced him to flee. Securing the garrison they attacked the other garrisons too, removing the ambush units in place there.

Guo Jia nodded. "Good, now, we must act. We can use this little trap to _our_ advantage."

He quickly gave orders; Xiahou Dun and Yue Jin were to wait in ambush at one garrison, Xiahou Yuan and Li Dian to secure another, Yu Jin and Xu Huang secured the last one.

Meanwhile, Cao-Cao, flanked by Guo Jia and Xu Zhu, kept the main army together, continuing the siege of Wan Castle. So it was they readied themselves for the oncoming attack. Within Wan Castle, Zhang Xiu remained confident, although Jia Xu was worried.

"Hmmm, they've not taken the bait, that could be problematic." He remarked.

Zhang Xiu shook his head. "Fear not Jia Xia, Liu Biao's forces will be here soon and we'll easily overcome the enemy."

Jia Xu shook his head. "That was supposed to happen with them trapped within the castle. Not with them simply sitting there waiting...They may have uncovered out plan."  
"Impossible." Zhang Xiu scoffed.

So it was, all they could do was wait.

Liu Biao led his main force onto the battlefield, confident of his victory, knowing of his ambush units ready to press on and soon this battle would be over. Noting their arrival, Zhang Xiu gave the orders and, despite Jia Xu's protests, began to lead his army out to fight.

Sure enough however, as Zhang Xiu's forces charged and met Cao-Cao's army in bloody battle. Liu Biao's army charge to attack on the flank, but then the ambush units emerged and, to Liu Biao's shock, they were not his men, but Cao-Cao's.

The battle that followed was a bloody massacre; in the end, it only ended with the retreat of Liu Biao and the genuine surrender of Zhang Xiu and his forces.

* * *

Seated in his tent with his victorious army, Cao-Cao observed Zhang Xiu and Jia Xu, helpless and bound before him. He shook his head and smirked.

"I admit, I am impressed; feigning surrender and then launching an ambush...a tactic I myself would consider." He remarked. "Was that your scheme, Jia Xu?"

Smirking the man nodded. "Indeed, so, what is to become of me?"

Glaring Xiahou Dun snarled. "I would think that would be obvious."

But Cao-Cao then stood up and announced. "So be it; unbind them!"

"What, Cao-Cao!?" Xiahou Dun cried as the others all gasped.

"Do it, you will serve _me_ now, and Jia Xu; if I find you lacking...unable to make up for taking Dian Wei from me...then you will die." Cao-Cao remarked severely, making his position clear.

So it was that they were released and bowed to Cao-Cao. With his army packing up and preparing to return to Xuchang, Cao-Cao reflected on what had been lost here, it would take a long time to recover.

All he could do was leave the battle here at Wan Castle behind and press on to the future, the future that Dian Wei gave his very life to ensure happened.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. The Beast Makes His Move

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 6 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **ChenChong91: Yeah, it's sad, but he did his duty and no one can say better than that :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Beast Makes his Move**

Back in Xuchang, Cai Wenji sighed sadly as she considered the recent battle.

' _Lord Cao-Cao has claimed Wan Castle, Zhang Xiu, Jia Xu and their army now serve us...But...'_ She reflected sadly. _'We lost Dian Wei and the chaos still continues, in fact, it seems worse than ever.'_

Still worried about the state of things, she decided to see if she could find out any more information about what was happening. She wanted to repay Cao-Cao for saving her after all and if she could be of any help to him, either in politics or in battle, she would gladly do so.

As she walked she reflected. _'This helps me, after what I've suffered, keeps me...focused and calm. But even so; the way things are now, the land is still torn and it must be set right.'_

With those thoughts she approached Cao-Cao's dwelling and was surprised when she was granted access. She soon found Cao-Cao, seated with his officers in the council chambers and was even more surprised when they hardly reacted to her presence, even when she sat down and joined them.

She was perplexed by this. _'What is...did Lord Cao-Cao somehow...Whatever the case is, I will use it to be of what help I can.'_

So, her decision made, she paid attention, ready to listen and see what was going on.

Cao-Cao paused briefly, reflecting on the events that had passed, finally he spoke.

"Things have changed, greatly. Apart from our own lands, the only places currently stable are the lands held by Sun Ce and Liu Biao. He has recovered from the battle and humbly begged forgiveness for his attack." Cao-Cao explained. "I informed him of Zhang Xiu's surrender and as they were allies, I could hardly fault him for assisting him."

There were a few murmurs around the room; but nobody said anything directly yet.

Noting this Cao-Cao continued. "We have secured Changan at last and, for his aid against Li Jue and Guo Si, the Emperor has granted Ma Teng control of Tianshui. There are apparently stirrings of unrest in Yi province, between Liu Zhang and Zhang Lu, but at the moment, they do not warrant concern. Nor does Yuan Shu who still postures and yet does nothing."

There was another pause before finally Man Chong stood and bowed.

"My Lord, we still have other matters that concern us; Yuan Shao has almost completely gained control over the lands north of the Yellow River. Gongsun Du of Liaodong will not stand against him, so Yuan Shao leaves him alone. Gongsun Zan is isolated and clinging to his last territory for dear life." He revealed. "Also, there is still the matter of Xu Province."

Cai Wenji was shocked to hear how drastically things had changed.

It was clear however, from what she heard that, if the Han Emperor hadn't been under Cao-Cao's protection, the biggest threats he faced, in terms of size and power would be Yuan Shao and Sun Ce. Liu Biao and Liu Zhang had plentiful land and troops, but no ambition. Ma Teng was an ally, those that remained were not large, but could still be dangerous.

' _Still those two are certainly the biggest threats...Luckily Sun Ce was gratified by his appointment and is unlikely to attack us.'_ She recalled; before shuddering. _'But Yuan Shao…?'_

Cao-Cao had noted Man Chong's words however and queried. "What about Xu?"

It was Cao Ren who answered. "We have received word that...governance in Xu has changed. Some sort of, altercation occurred which led to Lu Bu taking over the province, Liu Bei and his followers were forced to flee for their lives...He is coming here, seeking aid."

At once there was an uproar at this. Many were worried about this sudden change, Cai Wenji couldn't blame them, she knew Lu Bu's reputation and knew, having him so close, would not bode well, especially when he had an apparent marriage agreement with the traitor Yuan Shu.

"My Lord." Cao Hong cried out. "Liu Bei, despite his current state, could be a real danger to you in the future. Do not forget the insult he tried to pay you at Xu Province; he must be put to the sword or..."

But before he could continue, Xun Yu interrupted him. "A foolish thing to do."

All fell silent, their eyes on the strategist.

After a lengthy pause, Cao-Cao queried.

"How so, Xun Yu?"

"Liu Bei comes to us for aid my Lord." Xun Yu replied. "He is a man well respected and liked, a scion of the Imperial House. Kill him and any men of lofty skill, will fear to join you, for fear of death themselves."

Jia Xu spoke up at last, nodding. "Indeed, a child could see that. We're better off having Liu Bei in our debt."

Xun Yu smiled and nodded in confirmation. "Precisely, my thoughts exactly, Jia Xu."

Cao-Cao laughed softly and agreed with them, agreeing to meet Liu Bei. Worried for his safety, Xu Zhu insisted that at least he should be permitted to come too, Cao-Cao consented and soon set out.

Thankfully there was little cause for concern, he soon met with Liu Bei and his scattered followers and heard his tale of woe.

Reassuring Liu Bei, Cao-Cao led him back to Xuchang and together, with his officers, they made their plans, before long matters were ready and they were prepared to begin their campaign against Lu Bu.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Trickery at Xu Province

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 7 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
ChenChong91: Pretty much yeah and of course she will, she's not the only one, read on and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Trickery at Xu Province**

Having acquired Xu Province from Liu Bei, Lu Bu had secured it, while he kept Liu Bei's family, in addition to his officers Jian Yong, Mi Zhu, Mi Fang and Sun Qian, in Xu Castle with him he had sent out his troops and officers to garrison several strategic points.

Namely the other two castles within Xu, Xiaopei and Xiapi. However, when he heard of Liu Bei escaping to Cao-Cao and of Cao-Cao's prepared march, he was concerned, namely as he had other things on his mind.

"Cao-Cao has to make a nuisance of himself." He grumbled. "I swear, if he keeps wasting my time..."

He was calmed by the gentle touch on his arm. He turned to smile at Diaochan who shook her head. "Lord Lu Bu, Cao-Cao is nothing to you and you know it. But, the size of his army dwarves ours...It may not be an issue for you, but might affect the men's morale." She said softly. "We need to find a way to get more men..."

Lu Bu nodded slowly. "That...that is true, but...how…?"

Glaring at two men present in the room, Diaochan revealed. "Chen Gong believes he has a way...if you will hear him."

Lu Bu was admittedly uncomfortable at that; he knew he had been rather short with Chen Gong before, mostly as Chen Gong had a strange aversion to those two men, Elderly Chen Gui and his son Chen Deng. Both of whom had become close officers of Lu Bu and seemed in awe of him.

Their excessive flattery made Chen Gong _and_ Diaochan suspicious. But Lu Bu consented and Chen Gong arrived, he wasn't alone either, with him was a young woman with short silvery hair, brown eyes and pale skin, clad in armour.

' _Lingqi?'_ Lu Bu thought, perplexed. _'What is my daughter doing here?'_

Nevertheless he focused on Chen Gong. "Chen Gong, Diaochan tells me you have a plan, to deal with Cao-Cao."

Nodding Chen Gong replied. "Yes My Lord; simply put, we have very few men who can match your strength in our army, so...we need more troops, to aid in morale...We had an admittedly tenuous agreement with Yuan Shu. A marriage alliance as you recall. Well, we may need to follow through with this and get his army on our side."

That immediately caused an uproar when Chen Gui reacted.

"What, Yuan Shu is a traitor, he dares declare himself Emperor...to have us ally with _him_? To make our lord a traitor too?"

Chen Gong was unmoved. "Oh, it doesn't have to be permanent."

Lu Bu was incensed for a different reason however. "You dare, Chen Gong, you dare speak of selling out my daughter, when she stands right there…!"

"Father, I have already accepted." Lingqi interrupted. "I know my duty father; besides. Like Chen Gong says, it does not need to be permanent. In fact, although it may brand me a widow, imagine the prestige you will win with the Emperor; if you deliver the heads of Yuan Shu and his son...I could even claim them for you."

There were startled whispers at that, but in the end, the plan was accepted and they readied their defences, Chen Going defending the pass that granted the most easy access into Xu.

* * *

Cao-Cao and his army had advanced until they reached this pass and began their siege.

"Chen Gong leads these forces...this will not be easy." Cao-Cao mused.

It was then Xiahou Dun stood up. "My Lord, allow me to seek an alternate path."

This was granted and Xiahou Dun began his scouting. Meanwhile, Cao-Cao's spies in Xu, Chen Gui and Chen Deng, began their plan. Using various letters and trickery, they set in motion events to ensure Lu Bu lost his grip on Xu.

This also included Chen Deng being sent to join Chen Gong in his defences while Lu Bu brought up the main army to assist them. But before anything could happen, Xiahou Dun found a path through the mountains.

He narrowed his eyes. _'Hmm, I don't like this.'_

He urged caution from his men, knowing they'd need to make sure the path was safe before they informed Cao-Cao. He had barely led his horse into the path when he heard the shouts, then saw the banners.

"An ambush." He muttered. "How...unsurprising."

His response however was met with Lu Bu's officer Cao Xing firing his bow. His men froze as Xiahou Dun screamed, grasping at his face before pulling out the arrow. It was then the damage was seen, his left eye had been struck and pulling out the arrow had also removed the eye.

Laughing Cao Xing charged, expecting an easy win. But faltered when Xiahou Dun threw the arrow down and raised his face towards him, snarling.

"I shall repay you in kind for that!" He bellowed.

The sight of the injured, one-eyed man charging him froze Cao Xing's blood cold and he couldn't put up any resistance and fell under Xiahou Dun's attack. Following his victory, which sent Cao Xing's forced fleeing in panic, Xiahou Dun fell from his horse.

Luckily he was found and saved by his cousin Xiahou Yuan. Cao-Cao had received three messages from Chen Deng, one warning of the ambush and had sent Yuan to find Dun.

With Xiahou Dun out of action and being treated for his injuries, Cao-Cao had to keep his forces together and ready them for the upcoming battle. Thankfully the pass had been vacated by Chen Gong and his forces, who had fallen for Chen Deng's ruse of Cao-Cao finding another path to attack from behind.

Meanwhile Lu Bu was irate when Hou Cheng, falling for a letter Chen Deng had sent him, had prevented Lu Lingqi from reaching Yuan Shu's territory. The letter had claimed that Lu Bu had been tricked by Yuan Shu and Lingqi was walking into danger. Lu Bu did not believe Chen Deng had sent the letter, he dismissed it as one of Cao-Cao's ruses.

Then Chen Deng himself arrived to claim Chen Gong had been bested and Cao-Cao was on his way. Lu Bu led his forces onwards, while Chen Deng was sent to warn Zhang Liao and Gao Shun in Xiaopei.

Due to the darkness of the night, when Lu Bu and Chen Gong's forces found each other, they each thought it was Cao-Cao and the battle began, it wasn't until Lu Bu and Chen Gong spotted each other, up close they realized what had happened.

"What is this, Chen Gong!?"

He shook his head. "Chen Deng told me Cao-Cao was on his way to Xu, that he'd found a path around us."

"But he said you were bested in combat; that...that lying wretch!" Lu Bu bellowed. "He tricked us!"

"I warned you, my Lord." Chen Gong replied sadly shaking his head.

Lu Bu shook his head and quickly gathered his forces back together. He gave the order for them to return to Xu at once. He led the way along with Chen Gong, Diaochan, Lu Lingqi and Hou Cheng.

* * *

Returning to Xu he found the gates barred to him, Mi Zhu and Chen Gui stood upon the battlements with archers.

"Did you think we'd let you get away with this?" Mi Zhu called out. "This is for our Lord, Liu Bei!"

With that he gave the signal and the archers fired, backing off out of range, Lu Bu cried out.

"Fools, I will see your heads roll for this, all of you!"

"My Lord!" Chen Gong interrupted.

It was then they saw a commotion in the back of their ranks, two separate forces had emerged from the hills and were attacking them. They were left with no choice but to flee.

The two forces that had attacked came together and were joyfully reunited, as leading them had been the previous defeated Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. When Cao-Cao's army came up, their joy multiplied as they reunited with Liu Bei as well.

Cao-Cao was quick to help establish control and order and soon they were resting, ready for the next step, for Chen Deng had one last trick up his sleeve, which ensured Lu Bu would only have one place in Xu Province to hide.

Sure enough, as they rode away, Lu Bu's forces came across Zhang Liao and Gao Shun, leading their own forces.

"What are doing here!?"

Zhang Liao explained. "Chen Deng told us you were in trouble and needed aid."

Lu Bu roared and then, worse news, he finally realized he had only one shelter left.

He growled. "We are surrounded, curse Cao-Cao and his pet tricksters...Urgh, we've no choice, everyone, to Xiapi, we'll make our stand there!"

With that they rode off in desperation; all efforts now would be focused on Xiapi.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Battle of Xiapi

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 8 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **ChenChong91: Indeed, glad you liked it, yeah well, those were his biggest failings, politics and strategy.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Battle of Xiapi**

With nearly all of Xu Province secure, thanks to Chen Deng and Chen Gui's plan, Cao-Cao rallied his armies, Liu Bei immediately joined his army with Cao-Cao and together they prepared to end Lu Bu for good. They marched out, ready to battle, Lu Bu meanwhile had gathered his entire army and they holed up in Xiapi. While readying their defences Chen Gong approached Lu Bu.

"We are in a most difficult spot my Lord." He remarked. "But our position is not unsalvagable just yet. Having heard of our plans and what's happened, Yuan Shu has sent some of his forces to aid us. We simply need to hold out until they get here."

"Remain hidden behind our walls like cowards!" Lu Bu snarled. "You think that I..."

Chen Gong shook his head. "This is no time for that my Lord; if you go out to do battle, only death will await. We've seen their trickery, we cannot afford to fall for it again."

Lu Bu grumbled but accepted this and gave orders to focus on the defences. At Diaochan's suggestion, due to concerns the enemy might make use of them, Zang Ba was sent to defend the nearby floodgates.

Meanwhile, as Cao-Cao and Liu Bei's armies came up and made camp, ready to begin their siege, Lu Bu gave strict orders. At each of the three main gates into the city, Hou Cheng, Song Xian and Wei Xu were stationed. Lu Bu took up position at the main keep with Diaochan while Chen Gong guarded the gates to this area.

Finally He had Gao Shun and Zhang Liao also take up positions near the gates, ready to respond at a moment's notice.

Surveying the enemy Cao-Cao shook his head.

"They hold their position well, this will not be easy." He commented. "Jia Xu, this is your chance...prove your worth to me, let us see if you can make up for your previous actions."

Raising an eyebrow Jia Xu replied. "You're relying on me in this battle? Very well then...Hmm, we must be careful of Yuan Shu's movements, our spies report he has troops heading this way...Perhaps..."

There was a moments pause while Jia Xu surveyed the surroundings.

"Of course. While it's obviously defended, we will secure and use the floodgates, it will be the quickest way to bring an end to this battle. Otherwise we face a long siege and an attack by Yuan Shu." He announced at last.

He then gave orders to various officers before he and Guo Jia began leading their units towards the floodgates. Meanwhile, Cao Hong and Yue Jin were sent to block any attempts by Yuan Shu to reach the battlefield. Xu Huang was also instructed to have an ambush unit ready, his instructions had been whispered to him, leaving many perplexed.

Meanwhile, Cao-Cao and Liu Bei led their main armies forward to directly besiege Xiapi, all the while making sure not to get too close. Within the castle, tempers were high. Lu Bu was still irate and, for earlier failures, had taken out his temper on Hou Cheng, this angered the man and, at the same time, brought him sympathy from his friends Song Xian and Wei Xu. All in all, things were threatening to spill over at any moment.

Reaching the flood gates, Jia Xu and Guo Jia were met by Zang Ba who charged out at once to meet them.

"He is reckless, is he not?" Guo Jia commented with a smirk.

Shaking his head, Jia Xu replied. "More like foolish. Don't give him time to respond."

With that he gave the signal and Zang Ba soon realized his mistake, as he was met with a hail of arrows, three of which struck and wounded him. He turned and tried to flee, but was swiftly cut down by Jia Xu's sickle.

"Now, quickly!"

They charged in, decimating Jia Xu's troops until finally they had secured the floodgates and, without further hesitation, opened them. The effect was immediate and panic set in to Lu Bu's forces as the area was flooded, breaking open the gates.

Then, even more panic emerged as, seeing their chance for vengeance, Hou Cheng, Song Xian and Wei Xu defected and began attacking those within the castle. Their vigorous assault led to Chen Gong being captured and Diaochan too when she tried to save him.

Before Lu Bu could go after them, he was met by the attacking forces of Xiahou Yuan, Zhang Fei and Liu Bei, in the meantime, Guan Yu crossed blades with Zhang Liao. Meanwhile Cao Ren had his hands full holding off Yuan Shu who had arrived, until he saw the flood attack.

"There is no point in aiding a lost cause." Yuan Shu announced to his army. "Let us return home."

They turned to left without further battle. But seeing this and, in desperation, seeing it as their only hope, Lu Lingqi pretty much strong armed Gao Shun into joining her in going after them, to convince them to return and aid them.

This soon turned out to be a mistake, as Xu Huang's ambush forces emerged and almost instantly captured Gao Shun, despite the fight he put up.

"My Lady, run!" He cried.

But Lingqi refused. "Never, unhand him!"

She immediately charged at Xu Huang who took down her horse with one swipe of his axe. Recovering Lingqi spun around and attacked with her cross pike. She cut down any soldiers that came near until she was covered in their blood.

But before long, she was stuck. Xu Huang stood before her, she was out of breath, unable to fight anymore.

"There is no need for this...surrender and you will be spared." He tried to convince her.

She simply scoffed. "Surrender and what, become some concubine, become Cao-Cao's prisoner. Never, I have my warrior pride, you of all people should understand that."

With that she threw her weapon at him, forcing him to deflect it. She hesitated briefly however, but then made up her mind. She allowed herself to fall back, heading for the water below where her armour would pull her to her death. But her hesitation cost her and Xu Huang swiftly caught her foot and pulled her back up.

She struggled at once. "No, unhand me, I..."

"There is no pride in senseless death, my lady." He informed her sadly.

Before long she too was bound and taken captive, just as she heard the castle had fallen.

In spite of Lingqi's best efforts, she remained captive, her attempts to goad them into killing her were ignored. She only stopped when Diaochan, also a captive, spoke to her, calming her, although to her shame, tears stung her eyes.

Especially when, reminded of the fate of Ding Yuan and Dong Zhuo, Cao-Cao ordered Lu Bu's death, rather than have him join his forces. With their refusal to surrender, Gao Shun and Chen Gong met death too. But, Zhang Liao, despite his own refusal and lack of fear of death, was soon convinced to join Cao-Cao's army.

As they returned to Xuchang after restoring order, Cao-Cao noted that another great obstacle had been overcome, but peace was still a long way away.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. A Hard Truth

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 9 of my Dynasty Warriors story, a short little moment of calm before things get big again, so here we go, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Shadow390: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, like I've said, I upload every day :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Hard Truth**

Back in Xuchang, Cai Wenji was worried as she approached the dwelling in which, ever since the end of the battle of Xiapi, Diaochan and Lu Lingqi had been sequestered. She was surprised to find them living in relative luxury, Diaochan was currently playing her instrument, Lingqi sat, quiet but otherwise well, simply listening to the music.

"Diaochan?" She said softly, worriedly.

Despite the comfortable abode, the entire building was guarded, so it was certainly a prison.

Looking up, Diaochan smiled. "Cai Wenji, it's good to see you."

Biting her lip, looking over and Lingqi who simply nodded, saying nothing, Cai Wenji was unsure what to say.

"Are you, I mean, are you going to be…?" She stammered at last.

Apart from seeming more subdued, both women seemed to be the same as ever.

Indeed Diaochan just nodded. "I am fine, we will both be fine, do not worry about us."

But that's exactly what Cai Wenji did, for it seemed that, despite the uncertainty, both women seemed accepting of their fate whatever it may be. It led her to some worrying thoughts, would that really be what was to happen to them. Realizing she wasn't going to hear anything more; Cai Wenji excused herself and left, she continued to fret, wondering if there was something she could do.

* * *

Still turning those thoughts over in her mind, she found herself actually requesting an audience with Cao-Cao. It was how she found herself now standing in Cao-Cao's private residence of all places. She shifted awkwardly, unsure what to think at the moment.

Her awkwardness increased as she felt the sharp gaze of the young Cao heir, Cao Pi on her. But suddenly she was called in and she felt relieved to escape the young man's glare. She entered the chamber and paused, a sudden feeling overcoming her.

She had been struggling for a long time, a strange awkward feeling within her whenever she was around Cao-Cao, that was growing stronger. However in this situation it became even worse. For there, seated by Cao-Cao's side, was the sole reason she shouldn't be having those feelings, Lady Bianshi, Cao-Cao's wife.

"You wished to see me, My Lady?" Cao-Cao queried.

Regaining her composure she nodded. "Y-Yes, My Lord, I just...I am concerned, about Lady Diaochan, and Lady Lingqi, they..."

Nodding Cao-Cao replied quickly. "You are not the first to be concerned about them, fear not, they are not prisoners, nor do I intend to do anything with them. The guards are simply there for their own protection."

She could see the truth of his words and smiled, thanking him she left, relieved.

As they sat, watching Cai Wenji leave, Cao-Cao sighed and turned to his wife.

"Bianshi, I..." He began, softly.

She smiled. "You acted well within your rights and within the protocols of war. Your mercy for those two ladies speaks well too..."

She stopped however, cut off as she began coughing. Cao-Cao was quick to move closer but she shook her head, until she finally could control herself.

He grimaced. "It's getting worse, you should..."

She shook her head. "It's alright, my love."

"This illness is growing harsher, if I were to lose you..." He said desperately.

She smiled wanly but replied, calm and composed. "There is nothing we can do about it; things will happen when they happen...We can only accept that."

Cao-Cao sighed sadly but nodded, he didn't like it, but Bianshi was accepting of whatever her fate may be. The least he could do for her was accept it too and make the most of every moment they had left.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. The False Emperor

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 10 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The False Emperor**

In the time that followed; things seemed to calm down slightly. Order had been restored to Xu and Cao-Cao continued his constant striving for efficient government. During this time however, Cao-Cao and Cai Wenji were becoming more and more aware of the strange feelings they were starting to develop around each other.

Both of them tried to hide it however; both out of respect to Bianshi and also both felt it was the wrong time. The land was still at war after all. It was shortly after a hunting party with the Emperor himself that Cao-Cao called an assembly of his officers.

Shortly after the hunting party, Ma Teng had returned to Xiliang and Liu Bei, at the Emperor's bidding, also returned to Xu. Cao-Cao was not worried about this however, feeling the two of them were useful allies, at least for the moment and was confident enough in his own strength, should they become enemies.

Once all his officers had assembled Cao-Cao began to speak.

"We stand on the brink...battle seems ready to threaten us again. Angered by what happened at Xiapi and, in his words, for holding his son's wife hostage, Yuan Shu is readying himself to stand against us. He is also officially declaring his intentions to become Emperor...having already declared the end of the Han and the beginning of the Zhong Dynasty."

Shaking his head, the now recovered, eye patch wearing Xiahou Dun scoffed. "That pompous fool really has an overinflated opinion of himself."

Cao-Cao just nodded.

It was clear there was more to come however. With the others listening intently, Cheng Yu stood and bowed.

"Lord Cao-Cao, I bring urgent news from the North." He said quickly. "Gongsun Zan has fallen, what men of his survived have scattered. Apart from Liaodong, which poses no threat to him, Yuan Shao has conquered all lands north of the Yellow River."

Cao-Cao had anticipated as much. "So, it has happened at last...I knew it would only be a matter of time..."

Cao Ren spoke up at once. "My Lord, this places us in a difficult situation. Yuan Shu to the south, Yuan Shao in the North, if they both decide to attack..."

"That would be dangerous, thankfully there are, extenuating circumstances which make such an alliance impossible." Guo Jia replied. "Namely, the two hate each other, they would only turn to each other for help in extreme desperation, plus, we have allies we can call upon, to surround Yuan Shu."

Cheng Yu finished the statement, realizing. "Which would make any attempt of his to reach Yuan Shao fruitless."

"Should we focus on Yuan Shu first...Yuan Shao has more land, more troops, greater officers..." Cao-Cao replied. "He may still need to recover from his battle with Gongsun Zan, but..."

"You worry too much my Lord." Xun Yu spoke up.

He stepped into the middle of the room, bowed and then looked around at everyone gathered.

Then he focused his gaze on Cao-Cao and spoke.

"In my opinion, Yuan Shao loses on ten points, and you win on ten points." He explained.

"Yuan Shao delights in ceremonies and decorum, while you prefer the natural and unaffected, thus you have the advantage in method. Yuan Shao acts in antagonism, while you consider the larger picture, thus you have the advantage of legitimacy. Yuan Shao's laws are lax, while your rule is strict and disciplined, thus you have the advantage of good governance. Yuan Shao appears tolerant but is grudging at heart, appointing only those close to him, while you are stern but perceptive, employing men according to their talents, thus you have the advantage of understanding. Yuan Shao ponders much but is irresolute, while you decide and act promptly, thus you have the advantage in planning. Yuan Shao is preoccupied with reputation, while you treat all men with honour and sincerity, thus you have the advantage in virtue. Yuan Shao cares for those nearby but not those out of sight, while you pay attention equally to all, thus you have the advantage in humanity. Yuan Shao listens to slander, while you discern the truth clearly, thus you have the advantage in perspicacity. Yuan Shao confuses right and wrong, while you make your regulations and standards clear, thus you have the advantage in administration. Yuan Shao craves glory but is blind to military principles, while you emerge victorious even when outnumbered, demonstrating uncanny leadership, thus you have the advantage in warfare. Yuan Shao loses in these ten ways, and Your Excellency has the advantage in these ten ways. Although the battle has not yet been started, I think that victory and defeat have already been decided"

Silence followed Xun Yu's words for a length of time.

Finally Cao-Cao laughed.

"Well spoken Xun Yu." He remarked. "So be it...we shall focus on Yuan Shu first...that man will regret his arrogance and treason...Ready our army, We shall strike forth at once. Send word also to Liu Bei and Sun Ce, they shall take part in this too."

At once they hurried to follow his commands; with messengers being sent rapidly to Sun Ce and Liu Bei in order to secure their aid in the upcoming battle.

Cao-Cao made no secret his displeasure of Yuan Shu's actions and was certain, with this triple alliance being formed, effectively surrounding Yuan Shu, his time was done and things were going to end badly for him.

He would be remembered from here on only in ignominy.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Campaign Against Yuan Shu

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 11 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Campaign Against Yuan Shu**

When word reached Yuan Shu of the triple alliance leading their armies against him, he was furious.

"Those worthless peasant dare threaten the Son of Heaven!" He bellowed. "They will regret this; we shall destroy them all, now!"

He began barking his orders and soon his entire army was gathered and split into four units. One unit, led by his general Ji Ling, aided by Jin Shang and Zhang Xun, was sent to face Liu Bei's forces.

Another, led by Yuan Shu's own son Yuan Yin, and Yuan Shu's uncle Yuan Yao was sent to face Sun Ce, aided by two other officers Yang Hong and Qiao Rui. Chen Lan, Lei Bo Shi Yiguan and Yuan Huan led the third unit against Cao-Cao.

Yuan Shu, with the rest of his officers, formed the fourth unit, which put on a grand show of force in the centre. However it soon became clear that intimidation and all the Imperial regalia would not work, so battle would have to be joined.

Liu Bei's forces met their enemy first. Hefting his trident and bellowing a challenge, Ji Ling charged out to duel. Guan Yu answered the call and the two clashed, in an impressive display for strength both exchanged some fifty bouts with neither gaining the advantage. Seeing this was going nowhere both sides fell back to reform their lines.

As they did so Liu Bei consulted with his officers.

"This Ji Ling will be troublesome, we'll need a plan to defeat him and quickly." He remarked.

Mi Zhu replied at once. "The answer is obvious, My Lord, we have allies in this battle after all. Let us consult with Sun Ce and his men...Working together we will both be able to defeat our opponents with ease."

Liu Bei agreed and word was soon sent. Meanwhile, in Sun Ce's camp, the young man himself was contemplating his next step.

He had left his lands in capable hands while he had brought his army, aided by Zhou Yu, his brother Quan and sister Shangxiang, along with Zhou Tai, for this battle. They had just fought in a skirmish against the unit sent to attack them, but so far, neither side had gained ground.

"We'll have to think of something good...We can't waste time with these guys all day." Sun Ce stated.

Zhou Yu nodded. "I have a few plans, but to implement them, we'll need more men."

As if on cue, Sun Quan entered the tent at that moment. "Brother, we've just received a message, Liu Bei wishes to meet with us to discuss a way to overcome the attacking enemy forces."

"Liu Bei huh, interesting, what do you think, Zhou Yu?" Sun Ce replied, scratching at his chin.

Pondering for a moment Zhou Yu smiled. "Liu Bei is our ally in this battle, he also has the men needed...Together we can my plans into place and destroy not only the enemy force attacking us, but Liu Bei's attackers as well."

That was all Sun Ce needed to hear. So, leaving Quan and Zhou Tai in charge of their camp, he went with Zhou Yu and Shangxiang to meet with Liu Bei and begin discussing their plans.

So it was, the next time Ji Ling went out to do battle, he was challenged by Guan Yu again, they duelled once more before Guan Yu suddenly retreated, Ji Ling went to give chase, only for Zhang Fei to emerge and continue the fight where Guan Yu left off.

Once again, Ji Ling fought valiantly but then Zhang Fei also fled, angered by this, Ji Ling urged his forces onward and they gave chase. Meanwhile, Yuan Yao, Yang Hong and Qiao Rui led their forces after Sun Quan and Zhou Tai, Yuan Yin brought up the rear guard of these forces.

Both of the forces soon found themselves face to face with each other as they lost track of those they had been chasing, watching from his hiding place, Zhou Yu smirked.

"Now!" He cried.

His trap was sprung and the Yuan Shu army found themselves caught in a vicious fire attack; followed up by Liu Bei, Sun Shangxiang and the rest of the two armies launching an ambush. Caught off guard and already panicked and in peril, Yuan Shu's forces here were utterly decimated, only Yuan Yin and a handful of warriors survived, they fled, not even daring to return to Yuan Shu.

With that victory the combined armies advanced towards Yuan Shu's position. Hearing this, the army sent to fight Cao-Cao turned back, attempting to protect their lord. Allowing Cao-Cao to advance unhindered.

Furious with this, and despite Yuan Huan being related to him, Yuan Shu had Huan and Shi Yiguan executed. But this did not have the intended effect.

Instead of turning to fight Cao-Cao with the understanding that they could expect only death if they acted like cowards again, Chen Lan and Lei Bo defected to Cao-Cao instead.

Now in dire straits, Yuan Shu and his remaining forces took up refuge in Shouchun. This left the rest of his territories vulnerable and soon they were completely taken over by the three attacking armies.

His actions had angered the peasants and several of the more moderate officials and as a result, they welcomed the invaders with open arms.

"We have claimed a great victory here, a moral victory." Cao-Cao announced to the gathered armies. "But it's not over yet, we must still put an end to Yuan Shu."

Agreeing with a hearty cheer, the army surrounded Shouchun and attacked it. Yuan Shu's officers and warriors put up a strong resistance, but only out of desperation. Yuan Shu himself was sunk in depression and refused to leave his chambers.

When word finally reached him that the walls were breached and the enemy were now within the city, he suffered a fit and died.

Soon peace was restored to Shouchun, those that surrendered were shown mercy, especially as it was known they had tried several times to dissuade Yuan Shu from his plans. Yuan Shu's corpse was desecrated, his head displayed above the main gate into the city. With Shouchun now in Cao-Cao's possession and matters finally under control, the three armies returned to their lands. But this meeting of all three of them would have a profound effect on their future.

Even if, at the time, none of them yet knew it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. The Inevitable Conflict

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 12 of my Dynasty Warriors; enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Inevitable Conflict**

Much had changed; Cao-Cao had consolidated his power and even expanded it. He had learned of a conspiracy against him, which led him to act and soon all but two of the conspirators were slain. Of the two that remained, they were both outwith his domain, with armies of their own, Ma Teng and Liu Bei. With Ma Teng currently not moving, Cao-Cao took a gamble and attacked Xu, Liu Bei and his forces scattered. But Guan Yu, having formed an agreement with Cao-Cao, had become part of Cao-Cao's forces.

' _But only until he finds out where Liu Bei is...Then he plans to leave.'_ Cao-Cao noted ruefully. _'A truly honourable man.'_

Despite all this and despite concerns that Sun Ce might be building ambitions of his own, while the rest of the warlords lady quiet, Cao-Cao decided to turn his attention North. An insulting letter from Yan Shao's officer Chen Lin had been delivered and Cao-Cao had been enraged.

The letter had insulted Cao-Cao himself, but that wasn't what enraged the man, it was the insults to his ancestors. Nevertheless he knew better than to let his emotions rule him in battle and instead of quickly calling his army together, he called an assembly of his officers to discuss what to do.

Once they had assembled Cao-Cao made his announcement.

"We face grim times it seems. Yuan Shao has recovered, he is done stalling and prepares to march upon us." Cao-Cao remarked. "He brings a vast army, from all the lands of Huabei he has conquered. This will not be easy, but face him in battle, we must. Otherwise he will overwhelm and destroy us and this chaos will continue."

Jia Xu then spoke up. "Yes, we must also remember that Sun Ce and Ma Teng pose threats. Yuan Shao is our main enemy, but we must watch our backs too."

"I believe our best chances are to have Lord Li Dian and Lord Yu Jin aid in the defence of Changan and to have Lord Xun Yu and Lord Cao Ren defend here." Guo Jia announced. "Then we can consider who is going to fight Yuan Shao and the rest can strengthen our defences in our other domains, we must maintain order even while away in battle after all."

There were murmurs from the assembled officers and Cao-Cao smiled.

"I agree Guo Jia, very well. We will follow your suggestion...As for the battle against Yuan Shao, I already know where I will fight him." He replied. "I will lead our main forces, along with Xiahou Dun, Xu Zhu, Cao Pi and Jia Xu, we will set up our base at Guandu. Xiahou Yuan, take Wei Xu and Song Xian to Baima, Xu Huang, Zhang Liao, led your forces to Yanjin."

They all stood and bowed, Cao-Cao continued issuing instructions to other officers too, namely those who would be defending other key areas around his territory.

The army was soon preparing for the upcoming battle, as it did so, Cao-Cao heard footsteps approaching him and a soft voice.

"My Lord."

He turned, startled. "Lady Wenji, what are you doing here?"

She shifted slightly, before replying. "I wish to come with you."

"What, no, I cannot..."

She shook her head. "Please my Lord, I must, I can fight...This is, going to be probably the most dangerous battle yet, I know that. But I cannot sit idle, you have helped me so much, please, let me do something for you in return."

Cao-Cao sighed. "My Lady, this is not...You do not owe me anything and..."

"I must do this, please." She pleaded.

Cao-Cao tensed, wrestling with his emotions, he couldn't fathom why Cai Wenji wished to go out onto the battlefield, but she remained insistent.

In the end he gave up. "Very well, but you are to stay with my forces, understand."

Nodding she smiled. "Yes My Lord, I will."

So, together they joined the rest of the army and finished getting ready before marching out, the battle with Yuan Shao awaited.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Battle of Guandu - Part 1

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 13 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Battle of Guandu – Part 1**

As expected, not long after Cao-Cao and his army took up their positions, Yuan Shao arrived with his vast army, upon hearing about Cao-Cao's fortification and current positions he scoffed.

"Cao-Cao, you fool, you should have surrendered, I might have been convinced to spare you then." He remarked. "Now only death awaits you...Hmm, we cannot leave our flanks exposed, no matter the size of our army. Yan Liang, Wen Chou, take your armies and attack, Yan Liang, you go to Baima, Wen Chou can attack Yanjin."

At once both men stood and bowed, but then another did, panicked.

"My Lord, you must reconsider." It was Ju Shou, one of his strategists. "Valiant though they are, these two gentlemen are reckless, they could fall for some trap and..."

"Silence!" Yuan Shao cut him off. "I have given my orders and you dare question them, worse, you show the same lack of faith as Tian Feng, have you betrayed me as well?"

Ju Shou was sullenly silent and Yuan Shao smirked, having proved his superiority. Yan Liang and Wen Chou left to begin their attack, Yan Liang was supported by Guo Tu, while Wen Chou had Liu Bei, who had become a guest of Yuan Shao after fleeing Xu, as his support.

Reaching Baima, Yan Liang immediately began his attack, issuing a challenge to the defenders. Song Xian responded immediately and charged out to face him. Laughing Yan Liang also charged in and, in a stunning display of strength, killed Song Xian with one blow. Reacting to his friend's death, Wei Xu charged out for revenge, only to meet the same fate. Witness this, Xiahou Yuan shook his head.

"Damn, this doesn't look good." He muttered as he fired an arrow at Yan Liang who deflected it. "Yeah, definitely not good."

He quickly sent word to Cao-Cao about what had happened. Receiving the message Cao-Cao was troubled.

"Yuan Shao has sent some of his most powerful warriors against us, already we have lost two officers and morale has fallen." He stated as he read from the letter.

Jia Xu pondered for a moment and sighed. "I hate to do this, as it will allow him to perform that service he claimed he'd do for you before leaving...but maybe Guan Yu will be able to deal with this."

Cao-Cao knew he had no choice, so he reluctantly accepted this decision and sent for Guan Yu, sending him off to Baima as soon as he arrived. At Baima, Yan Liang taunted the defenders and was getting ready to attack with his full forces when the gates opened again and another warrior emerged. Yan Liang braced for the challenge, noting this man to be different from the others.

"You have surely heard of me, I am Yan Liang!" He bellowed. "Yet still you dare face me, you are either foolish, or craving death."

The man narrowed his eyes. "I have heard of you, but I am not foolish, the only death here will be your own...You have not done much, that can be called impressive."

Yan Liang snarled and charged forth. "Impudent wretch!"

"I...am Guan Yu and you...are finished." The man replied.

With that Guan Yu met Yan Liang's charge and, with one swing of his Green Dragon Crescent Blade, he killed him, taking his head back to present as proof of his victory.

Guan Yu's victory of Yan Liang restored morale and the army celebrated, but Guo Tu had led the remainder of Yan Liang's troops back to his lord, intent on delivering the news of just who had slain Yan Liang. Additionally, they received word that Yanjin was under heavy attack by Wen Chou, Yan Liang's colleague.

"Send me, I will claim his head too." Guan Yu offered.

Cao-Cao sighed. "You put yourself at great risk; but very well. I already have a plan in place that I've sent to Zhang Liao and Xu Huang...use that to your advantage."

Guan Yu bowed and left, riding Red Hare, Lu Bu's former horse that had been given to him by Cao-Cao as a gift, which allowed him to move extremely swiftly.

Xiahou Dun was not happy about this however. "Cao-Cao, if he goes there..."

But Cao-Cao shook his head; he would not hear any further argument. Wen Chou readied himself for another attack on Yanjin, he had attacked several times already and been repelled but this time, he committed his full force, including Liu Bei, to the battle.

This time, it seemed the extra troops made a difference as they soon forced the doors opened and entered. It was then they saw the masses of supply carts around and began preparing to pillage them, despite Liu Bei's warnings that something wasn't right.

Sure enough, at that moment, the carts began exploding, killing many. At the same time, Zhang Liao and Xu Huang led their forces out of hiding and attacked. During the commotion and slaughter, Guan Yu appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and cut down Wen Chou with great ease. Losing their leader, Yuan Shao's men panicked and began to flee.

"Brother, you are here...But, fighting for Cao-Cao?" Liu Bei gasped.

Seeing him Guan Yu bowed. "Brother...I am glad I found you at last...now my debt to Cao-Cao has been repaid and I have found you, just as I hoped."

Liu Bei smiled, realizing the truth. "I see. We should leave, we have much to catch up, I've also found out where Zhang Fei is."

"Go on ahead Brother; I must return to the capital, your family are there." Guan Yu explained. "We will meet again, I know it."

Liu Bei smiled wider and both bowed before quitting the battlefield. Word was swiftly sent of this meeting too, this time to both sides.

Hearing of the loss of Yan Liang, Yuan Shao was beside himself.

"What, someone _killed_ Yan Liang?!" He gasped. "That is impossible, who could even..."

Guo Tu bowed and quickly replied. "He introduced himself as Guan Yu...whom I believe is Liu Bei's sworn brother, yet fights for Cao-Cao."

Yuan Shao glared darkly. "Liu Bei, he dares, where is he...I should..."

"Gone!"

They turned to see another strategist; Xu You who had also accompanied Wen Chou to Yanjin.

"Wen Chou is dead, also slain by Guan Yu, after he and Liu Bei met on the battlefield, they spoke to each other. They had been searching for each other and were happy to find each other again." Xu You explained. "They have both since fled the battlefield; seeking to reunite elsewhere, apparently with their third brother, Zhang Fei."

Yuan Shao snarled at this and Shen Pei, another of his strategists, spoke up.

"What you meant of course, Xu You, is that they met on the battlefield, as they intended and congratulated each other on their scheme working. Why defend their actions when it's clear what really happened? Are you in league with them?"

Xu You growled but was forced to leave the tent when Yuan Shao began turning his anger on him. Worse still, Ju Shou tried to defend his colleague, only to be imprisoned for it. Left with no other choice, deciding Liu Bei could wait, Yuan Shao gave the order and his army advanced.

In Cao-Cao's camp, they had heard what had happened to.

"Guan Yu, he just abandoned us, Cao-Cao, we must give chase, he cannot..." Xiahou Dun began.

Cao-Cao shook his head. "No Xiahou Dun, I gave my word to Guan Yu, he has fulfilled his end of the bargain and found Liu Bei, they have both left this battle and will not trouble us."

"But..."

"Do you doubt Lord Cao-Cao?" Cai Wenji suddenly asked. "We must have faith, Lord Xiahou Dun and he is right, he gave his word."

Grumbling Xiahou Dun accepted this reluctantly and backed down. They then heard of the oncoming attack by Yuan Shao's army. It was then Cao-Cao issued a surprising command, despite having defended them so vigorously, he ordered the forces at Baima and Yanjin to retreat and all to regroup at Guandu.

Jia Xu however seemed to realize his plan right away. "So that is your strategy, very good my Lord...I can't wait to see this one play out."

So it was that Cao-Cao and his forces defended at Guandu, Yuan Shao's army was unable to advance and so the siege lasted a long time. This proved a difficult time but Cao-Cao's forces held fast, refusing to budge.

Then, finally, they received word that a former strategist for Yuan Shao, and an old friend of Cao-Cao's, Xu You had arrived at Guandu, with important news, which could help them finally win the battle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Battle of Guandu - Part 2

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 14 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Battle of Guandu – Part 2**

Cao-Cao smirked as he began setting up his plan. He spoke to his assembled officers.

"Xu You has come to us after defecting from Yuan Shao, he brings with him important information. Key to my plan was forcing Yuan Shao here to Guandu, therefore overextending his supply lines." Cao-Cao explained. "Now, Yuan Shao is forced to depend on the supply base he has with him, Xu You has now revealed it is located at Wuchao."

This drew concerned murmurs, it was clear what Cao-Cao's plan was, but the source of this information is what troubled them the most.

Jia Xu voiced everyone's fears, but did so calmly. "The question is, can we trust Xu You...Wuchao will likely be heavily guarded."

Xu You quickly spoke up in his own defence. "There are guards there yes, but they are all boastful fools, led by that drunkard Chunyu Qiong. Attacking the supply base will be the easy part, the difficult part is still defending Guandu."

Cao-Cao spoke calmly. "I have already prepared everything, Xu Huang, Xu Zhu, Zhang Liao. You will accompany me to attack Wuchao. Everybody else, defend Guandu. My son will be in charge of the defences"

"Father, if I may." Cao Pi interceded at that point. "Perhaps we can use this as Xu You test of character. What do you say, Xu You, will you take active part in the defence with me?"

Bowing and grinning Xu You replied. "But of course my Lord, it would be my honour."

So, with their plans all set, Cao-Cao's forced began their missions.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Yuan Shao's camp, the man himself was agitated.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snapped irritably. "You serve the distinguished Yuans, our nobility ensures our greatness and by extension, your greatness. We vastly outnumber the enemy forces yet you still dare to say they are still fighting."

His officers did not respond and he groaned dramatically. "How utterly worthless!"

Before he could upbraid his subordinates further, a messenger arrived.

"My Lord; urgent news, Cao-Cao has left Guandu with a sizeable portion of his forces!" The messenger replied. "He seems to be leaving only a small guard while he retreats back to Xuchang."

Yuan Shao brightened at once. "Oh-ho-ho, excellent, we cannot fail this time. We must send an attacking force to Guandu at once. Zhang He, you and Gao Lan will lead this attack."

Both bowed, although worried.

Zhang He voiced those worries. "My Lord, I have my doubts, Cao-Cao is a truly remarkable performer on the battlefield, especially with traps and ambushes."

"Do not dare question me, he is fleeing there is other reason for him to leave Guandu, now go and claim it!" Yuan Shao snapped. "If you're worried you won't have sufficient numbers, take Zhenji with you."

Upon hearing that, the woman in question grinned, although her husband, Yuan Xi, Yuan Shao's second son tensed. But he was given different orders instead, being sent to retrieve supplies from Wuchao.

* * *

With things moving at this steady pace, Cao-Cao and his forces carefully approached Wuchao from a byroad. Stopping to muster their men, Zhang Liao was sent forward to scout. When he returned he bowed and revealed.

"Everything is just as Xu You said, My Lord; the whole supply camp guard is in disarray, either lazy or drunk, Chunyu Qiong himself is not in sight, but from what I could overhear, he is sleeping off a drinking bout in his tent."

Cao-Cao nodded. "Then it's time for a rude awakening, begin the attack."

With great shouts, Cao-Cao's forces lit their torches and charged in. Taken by surprise there was much shock and horror amongst the guards who were swiftly cut down. Despite his drunken state, and despite having no armour, Chunyu Qiong came rushing out, armed and put up a good fight.

He even fended off the Twin Axes of Zhang Liao and dodged Xu Huang's Great Axe. But then, heedless of the danger, Xu Zhu's club swiftly dispatched anyone daring to attack him, Cao-Cao charged in and impaled Chunyu Qiong, killing him instantly.

As all this fighting occurred, Cao-Cao's forces set Wuchao aflame, destroying the supplies completely.

"My Lord, reinforcements are approaching!" Xu Zhu called out.

Noting them Cao-Cao smirked. "It's Yuan Xi...let us welcome him."

So it was the victorious forces rode out to face Yuan Xi and, with momentum on their side, paired with dismay from the Yuan forces at the loss of their food and other supplies, they had an easy victory.

Yuan Xi himself was the only survivor who fled back to Yuan Shao's camp. Meanwhile, Cao-Cao led his victorious army back to Guandu.

* * *

At Guandu, Zhang He, Zhenji and Gao Lan led their forces to attack, only to find the gates opened and no one in sight.

"What is this?" Zhenji queried. "Do they think we're stupid that we'd just walk right in?"

Gao Lan tensed, setting his spear. "No my Lady, that's the point, it's too obvious a trap, which means..."

Zhenji realized a moment too late. "We're already in the real trap!"

For it was true, at that moment the ambush was sprung and they were surrounded. Fighting desperately with his claws, Zhang He found himself crossing blades with Jia Xu and Yue Jin.

"I'm impressed." He admitted. "There is a devilish elegance to this little trap of yours."

With a dry smile Jia Xu replied. "You can thank your old friend, Xu You. It was his idea."

Meanwhile, Gao Lan fought valiantly against his enemies, Cao Pi smirked as he dodged one of Zhenji's attacks.

"My, my, what a wonderful flower to find on the battlefield." He stated.

She rolled her eyes. "Spare me your pathetic talk, if you honestly think you can win against me..."

"I already have."

With that he swiftly struck, knocking her from her horse and into the waiting men who captured her.

"Urgh, no!" She cried. "You dare, you think you can dishonour me like this, I will..."

Cao Pi laughed. "Dishonour, I don't intend to do that, I intend to make you my wife...if that thought displeases you, by all means, carry out your threat."

Zhenji was shocked by this, yet, having sensed something the moment she met Cao Pi, she accepted. She could tell he much more of a man than Yuan Xi, something she always felt was lacking in her husband.

* * *

The upshot of the battle was, after Cao-Cao's forces reunited, momentum swung in their favour and the battle began going their way. After retreating from their initial defeat and after Yuan Xi reported the lost of Wuchao, Zhang He and Gao Lan found themselves slandered by Guo Tu.

As a result, fearing for their lives, they defected to Cao-Cao. Broken by this defeat, Yuan Shao had to be convinced by his eldest son, Yuan Tan, to flee. He did so, his forces broken and scattered by a vicious attack from Cao-Cao, who gave chase.

The Battle of Guandu was over, but Cao-Cao wasn't finished with Yuan Shao yet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Battle of Cangting

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 15 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Battle of Cangting**

Following his flight from Guandu, Yuan Shao was confronted with disaster upon disaster. Ju Shou had been executed, having been left behind during the retreat and refused to surrender to Cao-Cao. Then he heard Tian Feng had died in prison and now his army was scattered, panicked and he was currently alone and lost. Many were defecting, deserting, many perished, Guandu had been an unmitigated disaster to him, despite his many advantages.

' _This shouldn't have happened, not to me...'_ He thought in dismay. _'Not to_ me _!'_

He was so dismayed and staggering, lost, unsure what was going on now, until suddenly he heard the approach of an army. He froze, terrified, until he saw the army flew his banners. Then the leader of the army cried out in delight.

"Father!"

Yuan Shao brightened at once; it was his youngest and most favourite son, Yuan Shang.

He hurried over to him. "My son!"

Yuan Shang spoke at once. "I am relieved to find you safe, quickly, we can recover now we know you are here."

Yuan Shao agreed and joined his son as they moved away and made camp. Then word was spread and, hearing he was still alive, what remained of Yuan Shao's army began to gather back to join him once more.

Those that remained were led by Yuan Tan and Yuan Xi who were glad to be reunited with their father. In addition, his nephew Gao Gan brought his army up and Yuan Shao felt strong enough to begin making military decisions again.

He then heard that Cao-Cao had secured Guandu and the surrounding area, had left some of his officers and army there, before marching with another army and other officers to acquire more supplies, at Cangting, the last base Yuan Shao had south of the Yellow River.

"We cannot lose that base, we must hurry to stop Cao-Cao!" He cried out.

So Yuan Shao quickly led his army there and soon, hearing of Yuan Shao's arrival, Cao-Cao prepared to face him. A combination of all the previously noted circumstances meant that, this time, they faced each other with armies of roughly equal size. At the front of his forces, Cao-Cao called out.

"Yuan Shao, you still intend to fight, have you learned nothing from your defeat!"

Yuan Shao growled. "You dare disrespect the nobility Cao-Cao, just because you win one battle against me doesn't mean it's over. I swear you will pay for this!"

Cao-Cao gave his orders and Shi Huan, a sub-officer under Xu Huang, rode out to challenge. Eager to show his prowess to his father, Yuan Shang charged out, his twin swords raised. They fought against each other briefly before Shang was the victor, slaying his opponent.

Yuan Shao gave the signal and his army charged in. Both sides clashed but neither could gain any ground and as such, both called for their armies to fall back. They swiftly did so and set up camps, both attempting to figure out their next moves.

Seated with his officers and advisors, Cao-Cao began to speak.

"We need to end this battle quickly; we cannot afford to remain here for long." He remarked. "Therefore we need a plan that will grant us a swift but crushing victory against Yuan Shao."

Cheng Yu replied at once. "I have just such a plan my Lord, allow me to propose to you, the Ten Ambush Strategy."

He began to explain the plan in detail, using a map of the nearby area to demonstrate. All present were impressed and the plan was agreed upon. That night, with Yuan Shao's army still not making a move, Yuan Shao showing his indecisiveness again, Cao-Cao's began to get to work.

Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan took their forces into a nearby forest and headed to opposite sides of path to wait in ambush. They were followed by Zhang Liao and Xu Huang, then Zhang He and Gao Lan, Cheng Yu and Man Chong, finally Cai Wenji and Yue Jin.

They had set themselves up at intervals, waiting in ambush in the forest at intervals along the path. The plan was set. On Cao-Cao's signal, Xu Zhu launched a raid on the Yuan camp before rejoining the main forces and they fled through the forest, down the path, hotly pursued by the Yuan army, Yuan Shao in the lead.

Reaching the river Cao-Cao's forces turned around and, with no retreat, fought fiercely, shocking the Yuans. Then the first pair of ambush units struck. This brought dismay to the Yuans, taken by surprise they began to fall apart. They fled, only to fall into the next ambush pair, then the next, and the next and then the final pair. In the end, Yuan Shao, with a much reduced force, Gao Gan and Yuan Xi injured by arrows, was made to flee back North of the river.

Cao-Cao, his victory complete, rallied his forces, got to work restoring order and preparing to return to Xuchang. This, he knew, was a major victory for them and would hopefully bring him a step closer to his goal.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, just a heads up, this will be the last battle in this story, we are nearing the end too, so, hope you enjoy it.


	16. Grief

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Chapter 16 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Of course I do, I did say it was a trilogy :) Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Grief**

The land had changed considerably; yet still the chaos seemed constant. Deeply aggrieved by his defeats at Cao-Cao's hands, Yuan Shao fell ill and died. Due to his favouritism towards his youngest son, and the unsettled succession matters, the territories under Yuan control had fallen into disorder.

The chief source was the youngest son Yuan Shang and the eldest Yuan Tan, the legitimate heir, fighting each other over their father's inheritance. The strategists Guo Tu and Xin Ping supported Yuan Tan, while two other strategists, Pang Ji and Shen Pei supported Yuan Shang. Both groups had the support of fully half the nobles, people and officers within the Yuan lands.

This stalemate had led to both brother's looking to battle each other, despite attempts by their brother Yuan Xi, cousin Gao Gan and the final prominent Yuan strategist, Xin Pi to placate them and secure peace.

There had nearly been an attack on Xuchang, Liu Bei had reunited his splinter forces and rebuilt them, stronger than before, even acquiring aid in the form of new officers. Three former Yellow Turbans named Liu Pi, Liao Hua and Zhou Cang and two remarkably skilled men, one that Guan Yu had adopted as his son, Guan Ping and another, Zhao Yun; a former subordinate of Gongsun Zan.

While the attack had been repelled and Runan reclaimed, Liu Bei fled with his forces and took shelter in Liu Biao, where he currently remained.

In Yang Province, Sun Ce died of illness and, with no son to succeed him, his lands and titles were inherited by his younger brother, Sun Quan.

Apart from Hanzhong seceding from the rest of Yi Province, now led by Zhang Lu, there was no other major changes in the current climate of chaos and war in the land. But Cao-Cao cared little for this, for he was currently locked away in mourning. His wife Bianshi had succumbed to her illness and died. Deeply affected, Cao-Cao had been locked away for days on end now. Waiting outside his chambers, Cai Wenji bit her lip worriedly.

' _My Lord's grief is deep; he...I wish there was something I could do.'_ She thought to herself. _'But, he will see no one, no one can get close.'_

She looked around at the others present; Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Pi, his new wife Zhenji; Cao Ren, Xu Zhu, Yue Jin and Li Dian.

She noted the people present. _'Close relatives and...those who were with him from the moment Lord Cao-Cao first raised his army.'_

As they stood waiting; listening to the sounds of Cao-Cao's grief from within the chambers.

"Our lord isn't improving any." Xiahou Yuan remarked sadly. "I don't know if he'll ever recover."

Xiahou Dun merely grunted, Li Dian sighed. "If Lord Cao-Cao remains like this, I fear for the future of the land, for us..."

"If my father isn't capable of continuing, then it'll will be up to me." Cao Pi replied firmly.

Cai Wenji shook her head however; she couldn't believe they were having doubts about their lord, that Cao Pi thought that way about his father.

She straightened up and spoke.

"Please, let us not think that way, Lord Cao-Cao is grieving, as anyone should." She remarked insistently. "We must have faith in him."

They all turned to her, their gazes were hard, unyielding, but she remained firm too. Her resolve remained strong, even after all the others had left, she remained outside Cao-Cao's chambers. Finally, when the door opened, a full day after her interaction with his officers and family, Cai Wenji was startled.

"My Lord?"

He looked terrible, but seemed calmer. "Lady Wenji...I..."

She bit her lip. "My Lord, I...I am sorry for your loss, if there's anything I can do?"

"Thank you, I appreciate that and for remaining here." He replied with a soft smile. "Your faith in me is refreshing."

She nodded, relieved, it seemed that, at last, there was some hope for things to get better.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Determination

**Dynasty Warriors: Melting the Ice**

Last chapter of my Dynasty Warriors story, a short epilogue to finish things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews:  
** **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters belong to Koei.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Determination**

Cao-Cao composed himself as best he could; it had been a long hard road; his most recent lost had been difficult. But he was on the way to recovery. Certainly he had recovered enough for this meeting. His officers had assembled and were waiting to hear from him.

"I know this has been a difficult time, but I assure you...everything will continue as it has before." He announced to the room at large. "It must continue, I cannot abandon my path."

There were murmurs, those who had been present when Cao-Cao had been locked in grief were relieved by his recovery. He looked around carefully, despite their concerns about his health and capabilities they had remained loyal. Something that certainly could not be said for the Yuans.

Nodding slowly he announced. "I am up to speed on everything that has happened so far. We must maintain our strength, the Yuans especially are still a threat. Meanwhile Sun Quan now has a firm hold on his brother's lands and Liu Bei remains..."

There was a deep pause, everyone was waiting to hear what he had to say.

"We will continue our path, we will prepare for our next move, we will be prepared for anyone who is still a threat to us..." He announced at last. "We will remain strong and show the world our strength!"

There was a loud cheer from the officers. Cai Wenji watched this all and quietly agreed with Cao-Cao, there was still much to do and still those who threatened the peace of the land. But she had hopes, hopes that soon, things would be better for them all.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
